1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coolant distributor for a rotating cutting head of a machine tool.
2. Background Information
Cutting heads are subjected to high thermal loads during the machining operation and therefore a combined coolant and lubricant, for example a cooling lubricant, is provided to said cutting heads. The cooling lubricant acts to absorb thermal energy in the form of heat as well as reduces the heat caused by friction by forming a lubricating film.
Uniform distribution of the coolant and lubricant both to the cutting edges of the cutting head and to the bore wall and uniform and continuous re-wetting are essential for effective cooling, lubrication, and chip disposal, but are not sufficiently ensured by known solutions.